The Start Of The Strugle
by ItsOnlyRed
Summary: Sam, Miyabi, And Zee are just three typical girls. but when Zee and Miyabi go to visit Sam in Savannah, Who knew their plane would crash? Who knew they were going to have to face the Apocolypse seperated? Desperatly trying to survive, and find each other all the same, What will happen when they come across others? OCxEllis (Possible OCxNick, Or NickxRochelle) Beware of lemons :D
1. Chapter 1

Ok hi. ummm.. another crappy fanfic. ok here's the whats going on. Yes, I am abandoning my other story. I hate it so much.  
you would only understand the hate I have for that story if you were me.

So, here's mah new one :D

Frankly, I like these OC's much better then my last 2 f***-ups.

I'll try and keep this more organized.

Probably will figure out a time of the week for me to post these.

How about Tuesday and Friday? Hmmm? That sound ok?

Anyways, enough of me rambling.

Samirah POV

Tossing my battered purse onto the passenger seat, I quickly slipped into my car. Fumbling with my huge mass of jumbled keys, I finally got a grip on the right one and jammed it into the ignition. Quickly putting it in gear, I sped out of the small enclosed parking garage and out onto the street, Nearly missing a car wreak on the first set of lights I came across.  
Fire lapped at the remains of what seemed to be an SUV. the rest of the cars were too destroyed or burnt to be able to distinguish the types.

Letting out a shuddered breath I ran my hand through my Chestnut hair. I could feel it starting to frizz up, but fixing my hair wasnt exactly on the top of my list of priorities. subconsciously tugging on the bunched up sleeves on my green sweater, my free hand reached for radio dial.

A quick flash of static sounded through my speakers before I was able to find the frequency of the news station.

"The Green Flu outbreak is reaching its climax in Savannah, Destruction lining the streets in every direction."

It was true, about the destruction. The sky's normally cheerful summer blue was blocked out my a thick grey cloud of smoke.  
in the distance, buildings were on fire, each creating a new source of dismal grey smoke, floating and twisting upwards,  
feeding the dismal grey cloud. My grip on the steering wheel tightened.

the screeching of the news broadcast brough me out of my thoughts.

"the rabies-like virus has spread through the state in under 6 hours, Many falling victim to the deadly disease or even being eaten alive by other infe-"

"Fuck that." I muttered under my breath, sliding in a disc. anything to help distract me.

The soft melody of Queen started playing through my speakers as I turned up the volume.

All I could focus on at the time was getting to the airport. My sister will be waiting for me, I thought to myself. We're going to be ok.

Staring off out of my side window, lost in my own thoughts, I didnt notice the figure shamble its way in front of my car untill it was too late.

Zee POV

The excitement of flying in a plane long gone, I absent-mindedly munched on the typical bag of peanuts the overworked flight attendant had casually tossed my way. "I seriously can't take much more of this. please tell me we're almost there. Please."

"four hours." Miyabi was desperately trying to sound angry, but her voice only came out as an exhausted mutter.

discarding my empty peanut packet, I slumped back in the blue speckled seat and lifted my hands to my temples. The different sounds in the airplane were almost overwhelming, each cough and crinkle and cry adding another level of pain to my headache.

I desperately needed fresh air. Unlike my sister Sam, I actually went places. And did stuff. Outside.

"What I wouldnt give to set foot on solid ground." I practically breathed out.

That's when we started to lose altitude.

This wasn't exactly the plan.

YAYYYYY MY 1ST CHAPTER IS DONE FINALLY

that didn't take forever at all NOT AT ALL

Ok that took like 3 weeks to write

what with the holidays and the last few days of school, I really have not had any time to do that.

but whatever.

at least its finished now.

Anyways, next chapter up soon, yada yada yada.

Bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so chapter 2. Well then. I have nothing to say, so on with the story.

Sam POV

The loud thunk of my car colliding with some unknown thing shook me from my trance. The squealing of my car sliding to a stop was followed with the sickening sounds of far off wails that only seemed half human and the crackling of fires as they burned through houses and streets. Even the music fell silent, picking a rather coincidental time to transition from one song to the next.

After realizing I had been sitting in my car for a while now, gripping white-knuckled onto the steering wheel, I quickly swung open my door.

I couldnt help but notice the bloodstain smeared across the hood of my car. Once again I zoned out and stared, my mouth agape,  
at the crimson covering the silver of the exterior.

_Holy shit. I might have just killed someone._ I thought to myself. _maybe not._ That thought was all I needed to break the trance and turn on my heel. I hadn't got a good look at this person yet.

I almost wished I never did.

It was a little girl.

Her legs were jetting out at odd and cooked angles, one arm twisted backwards behind her chest.

A pool of blood was forming underneath her, soaking her floral shirt And blond matted hair.

The only sound I could muster was a whimper as I slowly walked towards her mangled body. The crunch of glass and dirt underneath my feet was the only noise I made any mind to as I walked pass another abandoned car, the windows smashed out with jagged shrapnel scattering the ground. Alarms blared off from looted stores and screams of the owners were blocked out from my mind as I reached the little girl.

_I just killed an innocent child. I just ended the life of what could have been one of the last people who were going to survive in this god damn city._

but no matter how many of these guilty thoughts ran through my head, another part of me always said _"she was probably going to die anyways. Just run. Drive away."_

That was the part that sickened me the most.

And I just kneeled there, beside what was once a little girl, feeling a mix of anxiety and sadness.

That is, untill her head snapped up.


End file.
